OH Zexy we do too have hearts don't be mad
by Scarlett Oblivion
Summary: Zexion feels no reason to exist with out a heart. But when he meets the new member to the organization, making them a party of nine strong, could that change? Zemyx fluff. T for self abuse. A bit of a vent. Fail summary fails


Hey guys. I don't own Kingdom Hearts.  
This is shoddily written cause I wrote it in five to ten minutes while playing final fantasy xii with my brother. Its a bit of a fluffy vent so bear with me.

ZEMYX FLUFFINESS UP AHEAD BEWARE

* * *

As a nobody, I can't feel anything. At least that's what they told me. Anger, happiness, pain, even love, are all feelings that I can't experience.  
I don't deserve to be, yet I am. A meaningless existence, if one could even call it that.  
There are eight of us so far, and I wonder why we even bother to gather. We have no hearts, and no means of getting them ever again.  
We have no reason to live.  
At least that's what I think. No one else seems to see it that way, but whatever. I have the right to feeling the way I do. Well it's not exactly feeling, since I can't feel. The whole thing is very fuzzy and not worth the time it would take to figure it out.  
I walk to the small, sterile white room that has been assigned to me. Not much is there, nothing really. But I ignore that for the time being and walk into the bathroom. I lock my door and quickly search for something.  
Aha. A razor. 'Exactly what I need', I think.  
I quickly take off my long, black leather boots. I turn on the water to my shower and loose myself in the sound. It was always a something I found comfort in. Back when I had a heart I liked to sit near the fountain plaza in radiant garden. But at this point, not even the sound could stop me.  
In a few minutes I'm stripped of all that makes me an official organization member. I walk in, completely submerged in the warm water, trying to forget everything, but I can't seem to. I should be feeling something, but I'm not. I should feel empty, but I can't.  
I stare at my ankles. Guess I'm going through with it again. Just one to match others, it's not like it matters. If I disappear, no one would miss me.  
I pull the small blade across my left ankle, creating a shallow cut. A dark black smoke comes from it, rather than blood. I feel nothing, except a twisted grin on my face. Don't know what brings it there, perhaps the hope that one day I might not be here anymore. This habit of mine could bring me into a sweet eternal oblivion.  
Anything could be better than this.  
I clean up after I'm done, and cast a quick dry spell on my hair. The noise outside my room intrigues me, so I decide to take a look.  
Moving in across the hall is apparently a new member. Oh joy, I think, another poor guy trapped here without a heart.  
He seems interesting. A spiky blonde mullet, not exactly what you see everyday, but then again my blue hair isn't either.  
His eyes really are the first thing I can look at. Such a deep aquamarine, almost green color. A genuine smile is on his face. I wonder how he could smile after losing his heart. But there was something about that smile. I couldn't quite tell.  
And then I felt something.  
Yes, me, Zexion the cloaked schemer, number xi in the organization, who wields the lexicon and illusions. I felt something. I lack a heart and the ability to feel, and yet this young blonde's smile just made me feel. I begin to think.  
As a human I guess I never believed in love, especially not at first sight. But now...  
'Wait that's not possible', I think.  
"hi I'm Demyx." he said confidently, yet friendly in tone. I can feel his eyes looking me over, and a larger smile crosses his face.  
"You may call me Zexion." I reply.  
"Okay, can I call you Zexy?" he asks innocently.  
Ordinarily I would have been annoyed, or whatever the nonexistent feeling thing equivalent was. But for some reason, I didn't mind.  
"...I'd prefer if you didn't."  
"Okay. Sexy Zexy it is~" he says happily.  
"...what?"  
" Oh I'm sorry, you're straight, that's awkward..." he looks slightly disappointed.  
",...not exactly but..."  
His face seems light up, "Really? Hey Zexy wanna er uh..."  
I feel a heat in my face. This is going rather fast, isn't it? And aren't we not supposed to-  
"Demyx, I barely know you..."  
"Who cares! Zexy, i think I like you. I mean love at first sight... Right?" Something about his words flows into my mind. I try to figure him out, but I can't yet. That's a first. He should be so easy to figure out, but he's not.  
"...Demyx, I don't know if they told you or not, but you can't love. None of us can. We don't have hearts."  
"Oh we do too have hearts! What do you think we feel right now. You feel attracted. I saw you staring~ face it Zexy, you can feel and you like me."  
I never thought that someone could figure me out. Let alone that fast. And yet... He just did.  
Why not. I mean the kid does have a point. 'Just indulge him...'  
"fine..."  
He seems to be overjoyed. He picks me up in a swirling hug. Maybe we can feel... I think to myself.

* * *

"And that's how I met you Demyx and stopped trying to stop existing..." Zexion says.  
"Oh Zexy! I never knew that about that day. All I knew was what I saw and felt~" I say.  
"I'm glad you're here Dem. You make nonexistence a lot better..,," he says, leaning on my chest.  
"You do too Zex, you do too." I say, petting his long slate blue hair.  
I always knew they were wrong when they said we couldn't feel; that we were heartless. I knew it. Zexy and I, we're in love. We feel it!  
Heart or not, love is real. No matter what they say. we know this now. Nothing could take this away. I just hope one day we can find ourselves hearts, that way Zexy and I could actually love with all our hearts.  
"I love you Zexion."  
"I love you too Demyx"  
-le fin-

* * *

OKay the one shot is short. Yeah not much to say. Please review.


End file.
